


This Armour Brought Me To My Knees

by BlueEyedBastard



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedBastard/pseuds/BlueEyedBastard
Summary: He had left Lima 7 years ago. If you were to put his 18 year old self next to the person he is now, you would see no resemblance. When Finn shows up after 7 years of absolutely no contact with anyone to attend a wedding, it affects everyone. Finn isn't the only one to have changed. Perhaps he should have stayed away but he knew something was calling him home, he only hoped he could figure out what that was. 
Canon up until the end of season 3. Will explain what occurred after that in bits and pieces. Will feature many pairings and contain Original Characters. Focuses on Finn's past life and present with his return to Lima. Romance is a definite part of that and you can probably guess the pairing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. 
> 
> Just an idea I had swimming in my head. Was in the mood to write and this somehow came about. Not 100% sure about where i'd like the plot to go but I have a fairly good idea. Updates will be random as inspiration and time is difficult for me to find.
> 
> Story will include all characters found in the Glee Club and some that had smaller (but no less important) roles on the show. Will be dealing with some fairly heavy and depressing stuff but I have to hint at any of those as I feel that ruins the suspense and joy of not knowing but expect anything to appear in this story. You have been warned.
> 
> Feel free to comment anything you want, I welcome feedback of any kind. If you like this story and would like to see it continue I strongly recommend that you leave a kudos and comment letting me know that. It will feed my inspiration to write this story. Thank you and enjoy.

It was a complete accident. One of those _'wrong place, wrong time'_ moments that he tried desperately to avoid. All he wanted was a hot chocolate. It was quarter past three in the morning and he had just found this coffeeshop. How the hell did she manage to come into the same one? Did he mention that it was _quarter past three in the damn morning?_   

His eyes followed her as she entered and walked up to the counter, quietly waiting for one of the few workers who worked the night shift to return from the back. What was only a minute, probably not even that, felt like hours to Finn. And still he had yet to take his eyes off of the figure ten paces away from him. He hadn't even blinked.  

His eyes slid from the woman to the worker, the same woman who had served him twenty minutes ago as she walked up to the register and greeted the woman in that same friendly tone. 

"Hello ma'am, how are you this morning?" 

"I'm doing well. And you?" 

Finn blinked. 

"I'm good thank you. What would you like darling?"  

A wave of...Finn wasn't quite sure... washed over him as he heard the woman speak her order, the words already anticipated as her drink of choice hadn't changed. The familiarity sat heavily on his chest and awkwardly in his throat. He tried to swallow but found the action difficult. His fists clenched and unclenched without his knowing, though the slight perspiration on his palms did get noticed. 

The woman's phone rang. She apologized to the server and retrieved her phone from her pocket. She read the caller ID and answered, holding the phone in between her shoulder and ear while she paid for her order. She thanked the worker once she told her it would be a few minutes for her bagel and then she turned, her back fully towards Finn.  

Now was his chance. He only briefly felt ridiculous as his _chance_ was to go hide in the restroom for a while until he felt it was safe to come out. The woman was still on the phone completely engrossed in her conversation and Finn made his move 

. He wiped his palms on his pants twice before rising, taking extra care to lift the chair to avoid the scraping of the legs on the tiled floor. He held his breath as he inched his way around the table and tiptoed his way over to the bathroom. The word _ridiculous_ echoed in his head as he considered how he must look. He was now coming level with the  woman as the bathroom was located to the right and behind the counter.  

He turned his head to stare at her once more. Her arm was waving around now and he caught a brief glance at her manicured nails and what seemed to be an expensive watch. The piece of jewelry held his attention as she ran her through her hair, the action somewhat mesmerizing to the stunned man.  

Finn Hudson was a klutz. The fact was unedniable. That, mixed with his being distracted is what led to the trainwreck that occurred next.  

In his staring, Finn had failed to notice the wet floor sign, as well as the mop and bucket that was directly in his path. He noticed the moment his foot sunk into something that was very wet and felt like water, as well as when the bucket rolled away from him. He didn't stand a chance as he went crashing to the floor, somehow knocking the table and chairs closest to him in the process.  

He lay flat on his back, staring disbelivingly at the  fluorescent lights above him. He was content to lay there until the universe granted him mercy and a hole swallowed him up,  

"Oh! My lord!" It seemed the universe sent the friendly coffee shop employee instead.  

"Are you alright dear? Here let me help you up!" Finn raised a brow as he took the woman's hand she offered before thinking better of it. He was 6'4 and at least 220, no need to have both of them on the floor.  

"I can stand." She let him go and he raised himself from the floor, rolling his neck once he was upright. The worker had already moved to gather up the mop and bucket as Finn watched, a blush heating up his face. "I am so sorry about that" he started but the woman dismissed him with a wave of her hand.  

"Nonsense. Wasn't your fault dear. I'll have to kick Tyler's ass for leaving that there. Good kid but not the brightest." Finn was momentarily speechless at the unexpected curse word and watched as the woman retreated to the back. He watched her small figure before she disappeared from his line of sight. He turned and began to pick up the table and chairs he had knocked over. 

He had just one chair left to upright and straighten when he heard it.  

"Finn?" 

 He froze. His body went rigid and he stood bent over, one hand on one of the legs of the chair and the other held awkwardly at an angle. Her voice, now hearing it clearly and directed at him, he realized was almost the same. A little  deeper and confused now, not something he often associated with the woman when he knew her but it was undoubtedly her.  

With a sigh, he straightened up and slowly turned around. He swallowed once and ignored the squishing of his wet sock in his wet boot as he completed the turn, coming face to face with the woman. He still towered over her but in this moment, he suddenly felt very small. Brown eyes locked onto green as neither said anything. Surprisingly, Finn broke the silence. 

"Hey Quinn." 

*** 

"You're going to the wedding."  

"It's why I'm back." 

"The only reason why you're back?" 

A pause. "It’s the first time I've had reason to." 

"Bullshit." 

Welp. Finn didn't know what to say to that. He let the silence stretch. He kept his head down to avoid her accusing stare and decided to stare at his hands wrapped around his cup of hot chocolate. He knew she was glaring at him He could _feel_ her burning holes into him. Finn was used to having armor – protection of some kind – but not this  time. Here he was naked and vulnerable and silence was no match for her piercing gaze.  

With a sigh, he slowly raised his head and met her eyes for the first time that night. They were alive with fire, a passion that he equated with her ever since he knew her. And it was directed at him, intended to burn him, He noted, with some surprise, that there was a sadness in them too. Slight and wavering, but undoubtedly there.  

"Where have you been?"  

He didn't expect that. He swallowed once. "I've been...away." He didn't know how much she knew, Most likely the last few years but before that? Too risky to just assume that she was aware of where Finn had gone to after he left Lima. 

"Why?" Her voice had cracked. Finn watched the wetness as it gathered in her eyes. He remembered when it was his job, his top priority to keep those tears from falling. How he longed to feel any sort of semblance of that protectiveness again.  

"I had to." It was quiet. So quiet that Finn questioned whether he had spoken it aloud or not. Quinn gave no indication of whether she had heard him. She just sat there and refused to let her tears fall.  

"7 years. It's been 7 goddamn years and this is all you have to say?" Her voice had risen in both volume and hostility while Finn sat quietly as she furiously wiped the tears from her eyes. She abruptly sat up, the chair screeching against the floor.  

"This is bullshit, Finn. You know it is. I'm done here." She turned on her heel and was halfway to the door before Finn caught up and grabbed a hold of her arm. 

"Quinn" he started, "keep this to yourself? Nobody else knows. I'd like to keep it that way." 

When she remained quiet, he continued. "I'm here. I'm not going to leave again. I'm here."  

"She's back too you know? We all are."  

Finn digested the information. Confident that he could trust the blonde, he let her arm go and watched as she sighed before continuing to walk. She was in the doorway as she paused and spoke, not bothering to look back.  

"It was nice to see you again. I didn't know if I ever would."  

Finn wondered when a line like that, had he ever heard it in the last 7 years, would have stopped affecting him. He didn't know. 

He didn't care to know.  

 


End file.
